Candidato de los muertos
by Sombra 2.0
Summary: Danny tiene que enfrentarse al retorno de Spectra, pero con un aliado Pointdexter, en medio de una batalla presidencial....


Candidato de los Muertos 

Danny esta volando sobre los cielos de Amity Park cuando aparece Bertrand(para los que no sepan ese es el nombre del fantasma que acompaña a Spectra) y este se transforma en un cuervo y ataca a Danny.

Por todos los cielos-dijo Danny-llegare tarde de nuevo, pero por lo menos tengo con quien desquitarme.

Miren quien esta aquí- dijo Bertrand- ¿no es el fantasma perdedor?

¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Danny- Te encerré hace meses.

Tal vez- dijo Bertrand-pero es hora de la venganza.

Diciendo esto ataco a Danny con su pico y le rasgo su brazo derecho.

Ya verás-dijo Danny y lanzo un rayo de Ectoplasma-que te parece esto ahora.

Muy bien-dijo Bertrand-veo que has mejorado, pero yo también..

Y diciendo esto Bertrand se hizo invisible, Danny intento buscarlo, pero no lo veía, de repente sintió un golpe por detrás. Era Bertrand con el puño hacia a tras listo para atacar. Danny fue arrojado varios metros hacia el suelo, pero volvió en si y se puso de pie para atacarlo, pero Bertrand ya no se encontraba. Danny se destransformó y entro a Casper High.

Cuando Danny entró encontró varios carteles con publicidad presidencial. En ese momento llega Sam y Tucker.

La escuela es un desastre- dijo Sam- saben cuantos árboles tuvieron que cortar para hacer todo esto.

Si y apenas se puede ver los pasillo-dijo Tucker- yo debería ser candidato y ganar la presidencia

Si, claro-dijo Sam sarcásticamente- tu tienes todas las capacidades para atender esta escuela.

¿Y tu podrías?-pregunto con rabia Tucker a Sam.

Vamos chicos-dijo Danny- Bertrand esta suelto y ya saben lo que eso significa.

Que Spectra esta cerca-dijo Sam.

Si-dijo Danny.

En ese momento llegaron millones de porristas saltando, y haciendo piruetas diciendo: Vota por Dash, es tu mejor opción, D A S H, él es el mejor.

Después todas se cayeron y entro Dash.

Vaya, Fenton-dijo Dash- parece que votaras por mí

En serio-dijo Danny-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Porque si no lo haces te romperé los huesos-dijo Dash.

Danny asustado, retrocedió y en ese momento llegó Jazz.

Eso lo veremos, Dash Baxter- dijo Jazz- primero tienes que vencerme.

En uno de los salones había una sombra, con la silueta de la muy conocida Spectra y junto a ella un alumno. Este era alto, con una polera amarilla oscura y con un circulo en el centro blanco, unos pantalones azules con bolsillo en los costados y en las rodillas; y finalmente unos anteojos.

Es hora del plan-se escucho en el salón, era Bertrand que había llegado después de su pelea con Danny- y pronto nuestra venganza estará completa y acabaremos con ese chico-fantasma.

Por supuesto-dijo el chico-ya es hora de acabar con el buscapleitos.

De pronto salió del cuerpo Pointdexter y el cuerpo del alumno cayo al suelo.

Todo esta según lo planeado-dijo Spectra- después de que te conviertas en presidente podremos continuar con el plan, descuida lo tenemos planeado, ganaras sin problema, pero hay que detener al chico fantasma por el tiempo en que eso demore.

Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Bertrand.

Diciendo esto salió y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban Danny y los otros discutiendo por la candidatura. De pronto se activo el poder de sentir los fantasmas de Danny(perdón es que no se como se llama, eh ¿sensibilidad a los fantasmas?) y fue cuando vio a Bertrand atravesando la pared con dirección al comedor.

Debo irme-dijo Danny.

¡Ahora estas de parte de él, cierto!-dijo Jazz.

No estoy de parte de él-dijo Danny-sólo debo irme.

Danny corrió hacia un pasillo que para su suerte estaba sin personas a su alrededor, luego se transformó y siguió a Bertrand.

Spectra cambio de forma a su forma humana, luego se puso unos lentes de sol y trato de ser lo más adolescente que pudo.

Desde ahora seré tu representante-dijo Spectra-, te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible sí estas acorde con el plan.

Por supuesto- dijo Pointdexter.

Spectra abrió la puerta y Pointdexter, de nuevo con el cuerpo del joven, salió primero. Dash y Jazz seguían peleando y Spectra llegó y los detuvo.

Disculpen-dijo Spectra-pero aun falta para las elecciones y no veo que estén dando el mejor ejemplo a estos alumnos.

Perdón, ¿quién res tú?-preguntó Jazz.

Mi nombre es...-dijo un poco nerviosa Spectra-, eh, Christina Wright, si, me llamo Christina Wright y soy la representante del futuro presidente de Casper High.

Si, mi nombre es Dexter Lastpoint-mintió Pointdexter- y también soy candidato a la presidencia escolar.

Mientras tanto Danny estaba buscando a Bertrand en el comedor, de pronto se escucho un sonido en la cocina y fue de inmediato allí. La cocina desierta a esa hora y parecía que todo estaba en orden. De pronto los platos que estaban en el mesón comenzaron a flotar y se lanzaron hacia Danny, Danny se hizo intangible rápidamente.

Vaya, nos vemos de nuevo-dijo Bertrand sosteniendo un plato en su mano izquierda.

Si pero esta vez volverás a la zona fantasmal-dijo Danny decididamente.

Si, eso crees tú, bueno eso hay que verlo, fantasma perdedor-dijo Bertrand

No me llames perdedor- dijo Danny mientras se lanzaba contra Bertrand, Bertrand por su parte se convirtió en una rata gigante que salto para esquivar el ataque, luego de esto mordió a Danny. Danny lanzo el grito fantasmal y Bertrand fue lanzado varios metros atrás hacia en comedor. Bertrand volvió en si y lanzó sillas del comedor a Danny. Danny se hizo intangible de nuevo y cuando fijo la mirada de nuevo Bertrand ya no se encontraba. Danny da una vuelta hacia atrás y lo ve. Bertrand aprovecha esta oportunidad y lo golpea con su puño derecho. Danny atraviesa muros hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encuentran los candidatos. Luego Danny se destransforma detrás de Tucker y Sam. Cuando Danny vuelve en si ve que Jazz, Dash y dos sujetos se iban en distintas direcciones.

¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó Danny.

Peleas presidenciales- respondió Sam- nunca duran.

Spectra llego a la oficina de la candidatura del supuesto Dexter Lastpoint. Todos atravesaron la puerta sin ser vistos.

Es hora de pasar a la fase 2-dijo Spectra.

¿Cuál se supone que es?-pregunto Bertrand.

Acabar literalmente con los oponentes-dijo Spectra-pero que parezca un accidente, que los otros candidatos desaparezcan.

Muy bien-dijo Pointdexter-pero cuando aniquilamos al buscapleitos.

Calma, mi querido socio en la venganza-dijo Spectra- recuerda que necesito la derrota y miseria de los otros candidatos para que vuelva a ser joven. Cuando tu ganes, el reino de angustia y desesperación aparecerá.

Si y nosotros seremos jóvenes para siempre-dijo Bertrand.

En cuanto al chico-fantasma, tengo otro plan que Bertrand debe empezar-dijo malignamente Spectra.

Por supuesto-dijo Bertrand- ya es hora de terminar con esa molestia.

Él es el único que puede detenernos-dijo Spectra.

Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos-dijo Bertrand y desapareció.

Ahora debemos planear tu discurso de victoria, es decir candidatura-dijo Spectra.

¿Cómo los convenceremos?-pregunto Pointdexter.

Muy fácil- respondió Spectra- mientras tú des el discurso nosotros utilizaremos la fase tres que pronto será revelado. Cuando la miseria haya atrapado todos los corazones de los votantes, tu te convertirás en el nuevo presidente estudiantil de la secundaria Casper.

Mientras Spectra relataba a Pointdexter su plan maléfico; Sam, Tucker y Danny ayudaban a Jazz en su candidatura.

Descuida, Jazz ganarás sin problema alguno- dijo Danny.

No lo sé, Danny- dijo Sam- creo que va a ser muy reñido.

Si, pero eso lo hace interesante-dijo Jazz.

De pronto Danny sintió su sentido fantasmagórico y vio a Bertrand en la oscuridad entrando al Gimnasio, lugar donde se encontraba Dash, ya que era su lugar oficial para su candidatura.

Muy bien, chicos- dijo Dash- atacaremos aquí, luego daremos una vuelta aquí y lograremos la victoria, como siempre, alguna duda.

Si, yo tengo alguna duda- dijo una voz en la oscuridad- que tal si viene un fantasma y arruina todo el plan que tu confeccionaste.

AHHH! Es invisoBill-dijeron y luego corrieron.

En verdad que ese chico-fantasma necesita un publicista- dijo Bertrand.

Puede ser-dijo Danny y luego lo golpeó- no crees que hay que estar vivo para ser candidato, aparte que debes pertenecer a esta escuela.

No necesito ser candidato, solo menos de estos- dijo Bertrand y lo atacó- ya me harte de ti y tus increíbles apariciones, así que acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Eso lo veremos, jalea verde-dijo Danny.

Bertrand ataco a Danny y este se defendió, luego Bertrand lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma, luego Danny utilizó su escudo ectoplasmático y el rayo reboto destruyendo parte de la pared del gimnasio.

Adiós, chico-fantasma perdedor- dijo Bertrand y lanzó una bola de energía ectoplasmática la cual exploto como si fuera una granada o tal vez una bomba.

Luego Bertrand se alejo, atravesando la pared del gimnasio. Danny salió de los escombros y ya destransformado salió del gimnasio al pasillo donde se encontraba Sam y Tucker.

Sam, Tucker ¿han visto a Bertrand por aquí?-pregunto Danny.

No, Danny-dijo Sam- estoy muy ocupada con la campaña: Vota nulo, salva a los árboles.

Y yo he estado ocupado ayudando a Jazz-dijo Tucker-cosa que tú deberías estar haciendo.

Disculpa que tenga a un fantasma en la secundaria-dijo Danny- pero ahora eso no es importante, cada vez Bertrand se hace mas fuerte, eso significa que Spectra esta absorbiendo la miseria de otros.

En ese momento se abrieron la puerta principal, eran los padres de Danny con armas y todo tipo de cosas anti-fantasmales.

Hola, cariño-dijo Maddie- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

¡Sí, Danny-dijo Jack- esos restos de ectoplasma no impedirán que tu y tus compañeros voten para esta candidatura.

¡Eh, Mamá, papá-dijo Danny-no se preocupen, no hay ningún fantasma.

¡Ah!.Fantasmas-dijo Dash corriendo por el pasillo-Invisobill en la escuela.

En realidad necesitas un publicista-dijo Tucker.

Jack y Maddie corren hacia el gimnasio, dejando solos a Danny, Sam y Tucker. Luego sonó la campana era hora de los discursos de los candidatos.

Vaya, es hora de escuchar todos los discursos-dijo Sam.

Como sea, Bertrand y Spectra deben estar cerca, -dijo Danny-tal vez mas de lo que creemos.

En la oficina del candidato Dexter Lastpoint, Spectra y Pointdexter estaban terminando el plan. En ese momento llego Bertrand.

Bien, termine con ese estorbo-dijo Bertrand- me deshice del chico-fantasma.

Es hora de empezar la fase tres de este plan maléfico-dijo Spectra-ahora que no está ese chico fantasma para detenernos acabaremos con ellos. Todos los utensilios de nuestra campaña esta cubiertos por materia fantasmal, lo que producirá que los alumnos voten por Pointdexter, es decir, el tímido pero emprendedor Dexter Lastpoint.

Luego me podré deshacer de este cuerpo-dijo Pointdexter-pero por ahora debemos empezar nuestro discurso.

Pointdexter siguió caminando hacia el escenario donde ocurrían los discursos. Al llegar todos los alumnos estaban sentados en excepción de Sam, Tucker y Danny, justo en ese momento había terminado su discurso Jazz.

Es tu turno, Dexter-dijo Spectra con la apariencia de Christina Wright.

Muy bien-dijo Pointdexter.

Estimados Compañeros-partió Pointdexter-quiero decirles que en mi gobierno no aceparé que ustedes sean libres-en ese momento todos los que tenían objetos de la candidatura de Dexter Lastpoint gritaban: Larga vida a Pointdexter-, es más serán esclavos de la miseria para mi colega Spectra.

Danny, Sam y Tucker que recién habían entrado al gimnasio, al oir esto Danny se transformó enseguida.

Eso es lo que crees-dijo Danny-tu mandato termina ahora.

Pensé que habías acabado con él-dijo Spectra.

Veo, Pointdexter que te uniste con Spectra para este plan que no funcionará.-dijo Danny-pero ¿cómo saliste de la zona fantasmal?

Vaya, chico-fantasma-dijo Pointdexter-para ser un alumno de esta escuela no eres muy listo, te contaré, hay varias formas de salir de mi mundo, pero todo es gracias a mi colega Spectra, que me liberó.

Pero basta de juegos-dijo Spectra-terminaré contigo.

Bertrand atacó junto con Spectra y Pointdexter distrajo a Danny. Danny se cubrió con su escudo de ectoplasma. Bertrand se transformó en una araña y atacó a Danny, mientras Spectra absorbía la miseria de los estudiantes que tenían los objetos. Pointdexter salió del cuerpo del muchacho y atacó a Danny con un rayo de ectoplasma. Danny se protegió y luego le devolvió el ataque.

Danny, toma esto-dijo Tucker y le lanzó el termo Fenton.

Luego Danny se defendió del ataque de Bertrand y usó el termo Fenton con él.

Uno menos-dijo Danny-terminemos con esto, candidato vencido.

Spectra lanzó un ataque que detuvo a Danny haciéndolo retroceder, pero Danny enseguida Danny volvió en sí, luego atrapó a Spectra con el termo Fenton.

Crees que me vencerás, busca-pleitos-dijo Pointdexter-pero no creas que será muy fácil.

De pronto cambió su cara y con los ojos de color rojo y lanzó un grito devastador, Danny cayo al suelo y el termo Fenton fue tomado por Pointdexter.

Veamos si te gusta que te metan a este termo-dijo Pointdexter.

En ese momento para fortuna de Danny, Jazz lanzó con el arma de su madre un rayo de restos de ectoplasma a Pointdexter dejándolo en una especie de jalea pegajosa ectoplasmática.

¡Eh! gracias-dijo Danny y usó el termo Fenton en Pointdexter.

NOOOOO-dijo Pointdexter- volveré, busca-pleitos.

Bueno después de esto, yo quería decirte que... -dijo Jazz, pero no pudo continuar-bueno gracias eh... adiós

¡Uff! -suspiró Danny- por fin, se acabó.

Pasó un día y finalmente se mostrarían los resultados de la candidatura.

Buenos días, Sam, Tucker-saludó Danny-y finalmente ¿quién es el nuevo o nueva presidente?.

Hola, Danny-saludo Jazz.

Y ¿cómo te fue en las elecciones?-preguntó Danny.

Bueno, pues, renuncie al ser candidata-dijo Jazz-creo que no era lo mío, hay varias formas de ayudar esta secundaria, por eso renuncie.

Podrías haber ganado-dijo Danny.

Puede ser-dijo Jazz-pero en fin lo hecho, hecho está

Luego se fue, y dejó solos a Sam, Danny y Tucker.

Entonces ¿Dash es el nuevo presidente?-preguntó Danny.

Pues, verás Danny, que Dash renunció al cargo porque cree que ese cargo atrae fantasmas, jeje.

Entonces ¿quien es el nuevo presidente?-preguntó de nuevo Danny.

Pues el joven que estaba poseído por Pointdexter-dijo Sam- al despertar era el único candidato, así que al afirmar que era un candidato y ser el único fue de inmediato presidente estudiantil de la secundaria Casper.

Bueno, eso a mí no me preocupa-dijo Danny.

Al día siguiente.

Ahora si me preocupa-dijo Danny-creí que Dash era el peor, pero esto es el colmo.

Si, unirse al taller de ajedrez por obligación-dijo Tucker-, lectura complementaria, postres bajos en calorías, que sigue.

Creo que tendremos que aceptarlo-dijo Sam-aparte no es tan malo, no creo que quiera atormentarnos, o ¿sí?.

Sam miró hacia su izquierda y vio como los padres de Danny hacían correr al nuevo presidente con una bazuca anti-fantasmas.

Bueno tal vez sería mejor si nos cambiamos el nombre-dijo Danny.

FIN


End file.
